The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an herbaceous perennial of the genus, Hemerocallis, and known by the cultivar name of ‘Striped Fantastic’. The genus Hemerocallis is a member of the family Hemerocallidaceae. It is natural mutation of Hemerocallis ‘Kate Carpenter’ (an unpatented plant) found as a branch mutation in a cultivated area (a garden) in in San Marcos, Calif. in the spring of 1999. Hemerocallis ‘Kate Carpenter’ was bred by R. W. Munson in 1980.